Ken Masters
Ken Masters is a character in the Capcom series ''Street Fighter''. He is the main deuteragonist behind Ryu. He is a fighter from America, and is Ryu's best friend and rival. He joins Ryu in ''Super Smash Bros.'' as his echo fighter. Personality Ken has an exact opposite personality to Ryu. Whilst Ryu is calm, quiet, and serious, Ken is flashy, and unpredictable. Ken is generally friendly and easygoing, but has been known to be arrogant at times. Ken believes in hardwork, and won't back down from a fight. Family is extremely important to Ken. He almost didn't go to the tournament in ''Super Street Fighter IV'', because his wife Eliza was pregnant. Despite being in the tournament, he still called her often. Biography ''Pre Street Fighter'' Ken Masters is from the extremely rich Masters family. As such, when Ken was 12, his father sent him away to train with Gouken and Ryu. Mr. Masters didn't want his son to become a spoiled brat, and he figured Gouken could teach him respect and discipline. At first all ken wanted was to go home, but he soon befriended Ryu, and began to enjoy martial arts training. At the age of roughly 23, Ken and Ryu left to participate in Fighting tournaments. ''Super Street Fighter IV'' When the S.I.N tournament is announced, Ken is unsure if he will compete. He wants to join in, but his wife Eliza is in the middle of a pregnancy, and he wants to stay and be with her. She, however, assures him she'll be OK and tells him to go enjoy himself. Before the tournament however, Ken calls Eliza at a gas station to check up on her. In the tournament, Ken runs into many people, such as Ryu, Gouken, and Rufus. After the tournament, Ken and Ryu follow Gouken, shouting after him to "wait up!" They catch up to Gouken, who tells them that they don't need a master anymore. Ken and Ryu then walk home together. On the road, they run into Rufus, who taunts them. Rufus' bike then runs out of gas. Ken offers to tow Rufus in his SUV, but Rufus refuses. When Ken gets home, it is shown that soon afterwards, he goes to the hospital to see Eliza who has just given birth. There he holds his new son, who he calls Mel. Super Smash Bros. series In ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'', he was added as a trophy alongside Ryu using his Street Fighter IV design. In ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'', he was added to the game as an Echo Fighter of Ryu. He is the most different echo fighter as he moves a bit faster, has different standard attacks that focus more on kicks, has different properties on most of his specials and even has a different set of Final Smashes. Attacks * Neutral Special: Hadouken * Side Special: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku * Down Special: Focus Attack * Up Special: Shoryuken * Final Smash: Shinryuken/Shippu Jinraikyaku Trivia *Ken makes a cameo in the Disney movie, Wreck-it-Ralph. *Like Ryu, Ken has been playable in every Street Fighter game to date. *Due to impending lawsuits, and similar appearance, Ken was given the last name Masters so he couldn't be confused with Ken from Barbie. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Project X Zone characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Playable characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Echo fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Third party characters